Summer Resort
thumb|right|Map of the Summer Resort. The Summer Resort was a location on Federation planet Risa, a tropical island co-operated by the Risian Hedony and the Lobi Crystal Consortium. The island was dominated by its central volcano, and the area included smaller, adjacent isles. While visitable by Alpha Quadrant Alliance commanding officers - to which the Summer Resort catered specifically - all year round, most staff and services were only available during summer, when the Lohlunat Festival was held on Risa. ( ) Geography The small archipelago was the result of volcanism. ( ) In the north, a river bisected the island. Caves, arches and Sovak's Camp were found along its shore. ( ) The main resort was located along the southern cost, and extended past the beach into the shallow waters with wooden constructions. One of these housed the transporter pad. To the east, the promenade was the second-largest building on the island. ( ) Wildlife The Summer Resort was home to a large number of animal species, most of which maintained and cared for by the Risian staff, with only a few truly wild specimens. All of the animals were harmless to visitors, and a majority of species and their sub-varieties or races were available as pets for AQA personnel. ( ) Species: *Risian butterfly *Risian caracal: **Lunarian caracal ***variations: Dusk, Midnight, Moonglow, Pitch **Solarian caracal ***variations: Daybreak, Heatwave, Paradise, Sunbeam **tiger-striped caracal ***variations: Amethyst, Emerald, Sardonyx, Smokey Quartz **spotted caracal ***variations: orange, purple, tan **holographic caracal ***variations: pink/purple, green, red/white *Risian feather monkey **variations: blue, green, red *Risian glowbug *tribbles: **Lohlunat tribble **Risian tribble *Risian tropical birds: **variations: Seaspray, Grotto Glider, Passion Wing, Dusk Diver, Sunset Streamer, Firespray History In the early 22nd century, tropical rains dominated the lushly overgrown area that resembled the topography of Summer Resort, and water from the larger river seeped into an adjacent cave. The [travelling scientist Kal Dano, accompanied by an AQA captain, hid the Tox Uthat, a powerful quantum phase inhibitor, in such a cave. ( ) In 2409, the Risians and the Lobi Crystal Consortium opened the island to cater to Starfleet and Klingon Defense Force personnel, despite the ongoing Federation-Klingon War of 2405-2410. This offer extended to Romulan Republican Force officers affiliated with either Starfleet or KDF. ( ) The Risians and their LCC partners based the annual Lohlunat Festival event and associated activities on 's Winter Wonderland, which was inspired by winter customs on Earth's northern hemisphere. As such, the Lohlunat Festival took place during summer on Earth's northern hemisphere. ( ) As a reward for participating in floater-flying events, Lohlunat prize vouchers could be earned by guests, and spent on acquiring a summer event ship offered by the LCC and the Hedony. ( ) These ships included: *Risian corvette ( ) *Risian luxury cruiser ( ) *Ferengi warship ( ) *Vorgon heavy escort ( ) *Vorgon carrier ( ) *Vorgon dreadnought cruiser ( ) The Jem'Hadar Vanguard also started visiting this island following admission of the Dominion to the AQA. ( ) See also *Winter Wonderland External link category:Islands category:Resorts Category:Risa geography